Bleak Justice
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Klarion Bleak has been kicked out of the Light and mysteriously sent home. When he arrives home someone is in his house waiting for him and its not his family. Klarion is now being forced to play hero and ask for the aid of Young justice and the League to help him find his family before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok lately I've become a new fan to Klarion Bleak the witch boy, especially since he's in the new, well I think new injustice comics. I've done research on him and the young justice cartoon didn't do his character any justice because he's not a full on villain he's an anti-hero. Anti-heroes are my favorite kinds of heroes/villians and I think they shou;d've depicted him more like the ant-hero he is and not just a villain. I honestly don't know where I'm taking this story so review and let me know whether or not I should continue. And don't worry I'll post the final chapter(s) to A Gift And A Curse soon.

Story is still set during season 1. Why? Cause they never should've aged them and I like it better that way.

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

Enjoy! :)

**XXXX**

Klarion was beaten and bruised when he landed on the ground. He looked up and found himself in the last place he expected to be, _**Limbo Town**_.

"Wha-…?" Teekle came up beside him and meowed in question if he were ok.

"How'd they…?" Klarion stood up and spun in a circle to fully observe his surroundings. "How did the light manage to send us back home?" He held his arms out for Teekle who jumped into his arms. He walked through town. His eyes looked around observing the residents of his home town. None of them seemed to have noticed his return or pretended not to care. Klarion wasn't about to talk to any of the towns folk not after what they put him through last time he saw them all. He knows his way around his home town and none of them had anything to do with how he returned. He walked between the trees around the village and spotted a small puritan log cabin with a few windows and smoke coming from the chimney. Klarion made it to the home and set Teekle down on the porch. He tried to peak through the window and saw no one.

"Meow?"

"Hmm?" He went to the door grabbed the knob and peered inside. The fire was burning in the fire place. He opened the door further and stepped inside, Teekle walking in beside his feet.

"Mother? Beu-mmph!?" Someone grabbed him and shut his mouth with a large palm and slammed him against the wall. Teekle screeched and hissed at whoever was manhandling her master. Klarion looked up and saw the last person he ever expected to see in his home.

"**Welcome home, Klarion.**"

Klarion's eyes widened.

_Ebeneezer Badde…_

A/N:

Thanks for reading. Please review! :)

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM MEXICO (#Vacation #Tablet)! I PRESENT **BLEAK JUSTICE CHAPTER** **2!** For the record guys I'm not used to writing Ebeneezer Badde or Klarion so I don't know whether or not they're going to come out alright. Plus The Final chapter(s) to a _**Gift**_ _**and a**_ _**Curse**_ is already underworks for those of you who are fans of that story.

By the way interesting story about my new tablet. I won it as a prize on my sober gradnite. When I first arrived there I was automatically entered in the raffle so obviously I didn't think I would win. (People like me don't win anything). I was trapped inside the middle of a foam pit when they called my name, and if I didn't get there in time they would give it to someone else! I FREAK'N STRUGGLED to get out of that thing! I almost lost my phone and sock inside that thing, those things are not easy to climb out of! Or jump into, that shit kind of hurt the first time I jumped in. I had a friend of mine help pull me out. When we finally succeeded, phone and sock intact, wooh! I FREAK'N RAN to the desk area to claim my prize in time. Then after that I carelessly discarded it inside my shoe covie(?) Cubbie(?) (You know that box you use in kindergarten to hold your stuff, funny it was graduation and we had to use that for our party) hiding behind my jacket where evereyone was nice enough to not steal it and I decided to go and try to win myself another prize in the crane machine. I tried to win a Hello Kitty stuffed animal. ... I lost... :( But I won a TABLET! Which is helping me post for all of you guys while I'm away in Mexico, funny how life works huh? :)

ANYWAYS!

**Please enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 2:

Klarion stared up at the man he thought dead long ago. He was in his house and worse his mother and sister were missing. He began to squirm under the man's grasp he kicked him in the shins and forcibly pushed himself away from him. When his mouth was released he conjured up a spell that threw the man completely off him.

"What have you done with my mother and sister!" Klarion shouts. Ebeneezer gets up from where he was thrown in a cool composed manner. He, without even speaking conjures up a spell that threw Klarion across the room knocking his breath out. Teekl saw this, hissed and transformed ready to attack Ebeneezer. She charged straight for him only to freeze an inch away from him with a wave of his hand.

"I'll be honest Klarion. I was not expecting you home. I was merely here to pick them up. I had them escorted away moments ago and I made a deal with the townsfolk to make sure nothing slipped up should you ever return…"

"What do you want with them?" Klarion asked his voice angry. His teeth clutched together and his eyes glared. Ebenezer smirked.

"What else? To be a family again of course. …Without you."

"My mother and sister would rather burn at the stake than be with you again. They wouldn't just abandon me for you." Klarion said.

"I do recall a point in time when they rallied up a mob to burn you at the stake for speaking blasphemy."

"That was a different time!" Klarion defended. He hated thinking about that time, but in the end he knew he did the right thing for the sake of the town and his family. Not for justice or morality or anything stupid like that. "Things are a little different in Limbo Town now!"

"Things certainly are, aren't they?" Ebeneezer said. He snapped his fingers and with that he was gone and Teekl was released from her spell.

"No! Get back here! I need to know where you took them!" Klarion shouted. He felt the ground begin vibrating sending chilling vibes up his spine."Wha-?" Klarion looked out the window. It was the entire village carrying torches and pick forks coming up towards his house. They didn't look angry if anything they looked more hypnotized. Klarion clutched his teeth together.

"If I attack them, I'll never be able to show my face here again, and all I did to protect them in the past would mean nothing." He panicked as villagers began throwing the torches at his house.

"Teekl!" Klarion clapped. "We have to get out of here!" Teekl, jumped into his arms and Klarion ran to his bedroom. He climbed out the Window and ran into the forest.

As Klarion ran he looked behind him and saw his house beginning to burn down. Klarion felt the corners of his eyes sting a little with tears at this. The villagers seemed to have caught on to the fact that he escaped and began to run around the burning home and charge after Klarion.

_"What has Ebeneezer done to them?" _ Klarion felt he had no other choice and tried to use his magic against that came out though were flashes of sparks of his spell.

"Ebeneezer must be protecting them!" Klarion rasped beginning to lose his breath, he ducked as a pitch fork was thrown into the bark of a tree narrowly missing Klarion. Someone else had thrown a torch that landed directly in front of him and Teekl, a spell mustive been used to burst the flames anf spread. Klarion smirked and opened a path between the flames for him to escape.

_"Ebeneezer must've forgotten I can use magic too." _ Klarion hid behind a tree needing to catch his breath and peered behind it getting a better view of the mob. To his surprise Judah was in the crowd too.

"Ebeneezer must'very created some sort of illusion." Klarion breathed, he'd thought Judah had felt a chill roll down his spine as several other familiar submissionarise were spotted and then the worst thing happened... again. The submissionaris began to morph, combining with each other, creating the Horigal yet again.

Klarion tensed as the Horiginal began to sniff around. Klarion felt his heart leap in panic, he forced himself to turn away and run again,

Bad move...

The Horigal immediately sensed him and charged for Klarion from behind. Klarion panicked feeling his heart racing and his breathing cutting off and the feel of the ground disapearing. That last one turned out to be literal. Klarion was rising off the ground, just like the last time the Horigal had appeared and was escaping upwards.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted. He grabbed onto her determined not to separate from her again as they were carried up away from Limbo Town. He looked down and heard the Horigal roar, the sound waves hitting and vibrating his bones.

Clouds closed in together hiding the Horigal, the forest, his town, and inflamed house,then everything was gone.

**...**

Klarion felt his head pounding. He didn't want to open his eyes. When he was with The Light he remembered some of the members were enthusiastic consumers of alcohol, he remembered one instance when Sportsmaster was cranky because of this, he explained loudly he had a splitting headache and every time Klarion spoke he was ready to kill and/or strangle him. Sportsmaster's _hang-over _as he called it must've caused him to forget Klarion had magic and in turn turned his head into a soccer ball for a day.

Now Klarion felt sympathy for the man and understood his need for silence. Wherever Klarion was , was loud. He could hear people talking, the sound of an unsympathetic train he was going to turn into a banana later, and a damn cat meowing!

"Meow?"

"Shut up, Teekl." Klarion murmured feeling his familiar on top of him and removing her without opening his eyes,

**_CHOOOOOO!_**

"SHUT UP TRAIN!"

"No... way!" A voice said. Klarion's eyes shot open and he blinked rapidly shaking his head at the sound of the voice he was sure was directed at him. It took several tries, Klarion rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair trying to soothe his headache he looked up and saw a girl looking down at him.

_"Who...?"_

When his eyes finally stopped blinking and his vision finally cleared he was able to discern who the girl was, even in her civilIan clothes.

"B-... Babymagic?"

A/N: I'm sorry this took forever. I promise longer chapters after this, and to anyone reading _**"**__**A Gift and a Curse**__**" **_I'm currently half way done with the next chapter. By the way I consider this story as a sort of sequel/sister story, it's set in the same universe as _**G&amp;C**_ so there will be some references to it at some points so if you haven't read it I'd be happy if you did.

My mom hasn't been feeling well these last couple days so I'd be grateful if you guys sent her some prayers.

Thank you, and

Thanks for reading! :)

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


End file.
